1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly to image sensors capable of performing a thermal reset using the Peltier effect, operation methods thereof, and devices including image sensors.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A CMOS image sensor is a solid-state image sensing device using a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The CMOS image sensor has lower manufacturing costs and a smaller size than a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor including a high voltage analog circuit, so that the CMOS image sensor consumes less power.
In recent years, as the CMOS image sensor has improved in performance, the CMOS image sensor has been widely used in various electronic products besides a portable electronic device such as a smart phone or a digital camera